Skin disorders are widespread in the general population: For example, in the UK, it is estimated that about 24% of the population consult their general practitioner with a skin problem in any 12 month period (RCGP Curriculum 2010, Statement 3.21 Care of People with Skin Problems (revised 7 May 2014)). Skin diseases are often chronic. In addition, they are often highly visible to others, and can have a substantial social stigma. Indeed, the skin disorders are increasingly recognized has having a substantial impact on healthy development and overall quality of life (N. Roosta, skin disease and stigma in emerging adulthood: impact on healthy development, J. Cutan. Med. Surg 14(6): 285-90 (2010); T. Huynh, Burden of disease: The psychosocial impact of rosacea on a patient's quality of life, Am. Health Drug Benefits 6(6): 348-354 (2013). Accordingly, there is a need for new ways to treat and manage skin disorders.